Mornie alantie
by U.T.Angel
Summary: Walka Ciemności i Światła rozpoczęta?...Daisuke ma niemałe kłopoty...


Oto dalszy ciąg czwartego tomu "D.N.Angel" - "po mojemu" ;P

**_Ostrzeżenia: _**Krew, przemoc etc.

**_Disclaimer: _**Nie mam żadnych praw co do "D.N.Angel".

** Mornie Alantie**

„_Dark! Pomóż mi_!" krzyczał w myślach Daisuke Niwa. Krzyczał do swojego drugiego „ja". Do swojego wnętrza. Ale odpowiadała mu tylko cisza.

I to właśnie bolało go teraz bardziej niż cokolwiek innego...bardziej niż jego szyja...

Niwa całym ciężarem ciała oparł się o barierkę...Kątem oka widział za sobą ciemną przepaść. Jeszcze przed chwilą zniknął w niej...With...

Krad zaciskał kościste palce na szyi chłopaka coraz mocniej.

„_Dłużej nie wytrzymam...Nie mogę oddychać...Dark...!_"

Nagle Krad zwolnił uścisk i znieruchomiał. Ich uszu doszedł odgłos szybkich, lekkich kroków, a po chwili cienki głos potoczył się echem po kamiennych ścianach latarni morskiej, na której się znajdowali:

„Dark?...Czy to ty?..." To była Risa.

Krad puścił Daisukiego, a ten, zanosząc się kaszlem, upadł na posadzkę. Po krótkiej chwili, łapiąc gwałtownie oddech i masując posiniaczoną szyję, resztkami sił podczołgał się do przedmiotu przypominającego lusterko. _Tak...To ono wciągnęło Darka..._

_Dark...Czy on..._

Wyciągnął po nie rękę, ale ktoś go uprzedził.

„Hi...Hiwatari-kun?" chciał powiedzieć Dai, ale zdołał tylko otworzyć usta. Hiwatari...wróciłeś z powrotem...

Satoshi Hiwatari miał ogromne, przerażone oczy. Dysząc ciężko, szybko schował mały portal do kieszeni, przed wzrokiem Risy, która właśnie nadeszła.

„To wy?...Tutaj?...Ale...Co tu się dzieje!?" spytała zdyszana „Niwa-kun co ci jest!?"

Podbiegła do Daisukiego, ale Hiwatari lekko ją odepchnął.

„Jest chory...Zaniosę go do pielęgniarki" powiedział „Wracajmy do hotelu"

„A wydawało mi się jakby..." szepnęła cicho Risa i spojrzała pytająco na rozgwieżdżone niebo, kiedy Satoshi unosił nieprzytomnego już Niwę na ręce.

„Co ci się wydawało?" spytał jeszcze Hiwatari, starając się zapanować nad głosem.

„Już nieważne..."

Nagle Daisuke poruszył się niespokojnie na rękach jeszcze przed chwilą największego wroga i cichym, ledwie dosłyszalnym głosem powiedział:

„With..."

** xXxXxXxXxXx**

Daisuke ocknął się w łóżku, w jakimś ciemnym, nieznanym pokoju. Przez okno wpadały nikły promyki księżycowego blasku, które oświetlały fragmenty ścian i wielkich regałów. Niwa odwrócił głowę, szukając wzrokiem drzwi i dopiero teraz zauważył siedzącą obok niego, zmartwioną Risę.

„Niwa-kun, nareszcie..." odetchnęła z ulgą.

„Gdzie jestem?..."

„W gabinecie lekarskim, w hotelu." odparła sennym głosem „Jest środek nocy. Wszyscy śpią, a pielęgniarka wyszła na jakiś czas..."

„Gdzie jest Hiwatari?" spytał nagle, gwałtownie siadając na łóżku. Dotknął szyi. Nie bolała już tak bardzo.

„Nie wiem...Przyniósł cię tutaj i szybko gdzieś wyszedł, ale...Niwa-kun! Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać...!

Ale Daisuke był już na korytarzu. Poczuł, że odzyskał już wystarczająco dużo sił i teraz szybko omijał kolejne pokoje powtarzając w myślach: „_Który to pokój Hiwatariego?...Który?...A jeśli go tam nie ma?..._". Sam do końca nie wiedząc dlaczego, chciał go odnaleźć...Miał jakieś dziwne i złe przeczucia...

„Niwa-kun!..." usłyszał głos Risy.

„Nie idź za mną, Risa!...Przepraszam!..."

Jest! To jego pokój! Pamiętał, jak Satoshi do niego wchodził!...

Nacisnął klamkę. Otwarte...Wszedł, a zamykając za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jak Hiwatari mruknął niewyraźnie:

„Niech to szlag...Zapomniałem za sobą zamknąć..."

„Hiwatari-kun!...Co ty robisz!?..." zawołał Daisuke oniemiały.

Satoshi w skupieniu klęczał na środku pokoju. Palcem umoczonym we krwi, tworzył wokół siebie na ziemi coś w rodzaju dziwnego kręgu. Nie przerywając tej czynności odparł chłodnym, nieobecnym głosem:

„Odejdź, Niwa-kun...Pytasz o to? To rytułał, który zakończy to wszystko...Zniszczy moje ciało, a wraz z nim ciało...Krada. To koniec klątwy rodziny Hikarich."

„Co ty mówisz!?" przestraszył się Niwa „Jak to – zniszczy!?..."

„Idź już..." mruknął tamten.

W tym momencie z rytualnego kręgu wystrzeliło kilka długich, smagłych i krwistych „biczy", które natychmiast chwyciły Hiwatariego za ramiona i nogi. Chłopak syknął z bólu, ale siedział dalej zawzięcie. Daisuke nagle wszystko zrozumiał...

„Nie!" krzyknął „Nie rób tego! Musisz żyć!"

Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, rzucił się w stronę Satoshiego i klękając przy nim złapał za jedno z długich ramion ściskających jego ciało, próbując je oderwać. Z ust Hiwatariego wydobył się dziwny dźwięk – mieszanina zdumienia i przerażenia. I wtedy z jego ciała wystrzelił świetlisty promień, jak dusza, oślepiający złotym blaskiem. Satoshi ryknął z bólu, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

_Krad..._?

Przerażony Daisuke obserwował jak strumień złotego światła prześlizgnął się przez krwawy bicz, łączący ramię Hiwatariego z ręką Niwy. Ponownie rozbłysło oślepiające światło i promień wbił się w klatkę piersiową Daisukiego. Chłopak jęknął głucho i nieprzytomny upadł na ziemię.

„Nie!" wrzasnął Satoshi niedowierzającym tonem „To przecież niemożliwe...!"

**T.B.C...**

Mornie alantie (j.elficki) - Ciemność odchodzi ("May it be" Enya)

Proszę o zostawianie uwag ;P

thx xxx


End file.
